Jungle Potion
Jungle Potion is a short quest taking place on Karamja. It involves gathering a handful of different herbs for Trufitus Shakaya, in order for him to perform a ritual to communicate with the island's gods. Details Herblore (automatically gained with completion of Druidic Ritual) *The ability to defend against level 53 Jogres and level 46 Harpie Bug Swarms. |items = None Recommended: *1-2 Antipoison potions See Below. *Food *Stamina potions as you will have to run quite a bit *An amulet of glory for fast travel to Karamja }} Walkthrough Getting started First off, head to the small village of Tai Bwo Wannai, found south of Brimhaven on Karamja (fairy ring places you southwest of the village). Talk to Trufitus, a native found in a small house a short distance northeast of the main village area. Ask him where everyone is, and he says that they've left the village. Ask him about how you can help, and he tells you that he needs several herbs to mix a potion so that he can commune with the gods. Tell him that you'll give it a try. :Note: You cannot collect all of the herbs at once. You will need to go back to talk with Trufitus each time. Snake weed (green circle) The first herb that Trufitus needs is called snake weed, and it apparently grows near water. Head south of the village, past several level 44 jungle spiders and level 32 tribesmen, and then west towards the water. Near the ocean should be a Marshy Jungle Vine, so search it to get a grimy snake weed (might take 1–5 minutes, with a significant increase in speed as your Herblore level increases), which should be cleaned before talking to Trufitus again. Bring this back to Trufitus, and he should give you another clue. :Note: If you intend to do Legends' Quest and Zogre Flesh Eaters, take three snake weeds to save yourself time later. Ardrigal (orange circle) Head north of Trufitus' hut until you reach a cliff, and then head east to a peninsula (marked on the map by an agility shortcut) with several palm trees on it, and level 46 Harpie Bug Swarms (they will attack you the entire time you're searching for the herb and can easily kill an unwary lower levelled player). Search a palm tree to find a grimy ardrigal, clean the herb. Bring this herb back to Trufitus. :Note: If you intend to do Legends' Quest, take two ardrigals to save yourself time later. Sito foil (yellow circle) .]] The next herb required for the potion just happens to grow well in areas that have recently been burned by fire, like a campfire. Go south of the village, and on the southern side of the fires should be an area of scorched earth. Search it to find the grimy sito foil. Now, clean the herb and give to Trufitus. Volencia moss (red circle) .]] This type of herb is commonly found clinging onto rocks that are constantly disturbed, much like a mining site. Head southeast of the hut until you reach a group of rocks and search an empty one to find the grimy volencia moss. Again, clean the herb and give it to Trufitus. :Note: If you intend to do Fairytale I - Growing Pains take an extra volencia moss as you may need one for the quest. Rogue's purse (blue circle) .]] The last herb that is needed to make the potion is known as rogue's purse, and it can be found north of the village. Just head back to the cliffs to the north and then run around them along coastline until you reach a pile of rocks. Search them and enter the cave. Once inside the cave, run south past the level 53 Jogres until you find a fungus-covered cave wall. Search it until you find the grimy rogue's purse, clean it, and you will have the final herb. :Note: Consider collecting an extra rogue's purse if you plan on completing Zogre Flesh Eaters to save the extra trip. :Note: Make sure not to return a rogue's purse dropped by a Jogre, or Trufitus will tell you that he needs a fresh one. Rewards * Quest point * Herblore experience Required for completing Completion of Jungle Potion is required for the following: *My Arm's Big Adventure - To work in the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame during the quest *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *Zogre Flesh Eaters *Several tasks in the Karamja Diary Trivia Doing this quest immediately after the "Druidic Ritual" quest will get you to 1,037 Herblore experience and level 9 Herblore (and 117 Herblore experience away from Level 10 Herblore). Category:Karamja Category:Herblore